Story Ideas
by EMOchick277
Summary: A bunch of story ideas for you to choose from so I know which story to write first.
1. Set 1

_**Hey Guyz! These are a bunch of story ideas that I came up with randomly. I need you all to choose one or two ideas for me to do. But if you liked more than one, don't worry, I'll be doing them all (I hope), just not right now…**_

_**Story Ideas**_

**I.**

**Title:** A Lesson On Love

**Sumarry: **Troy is the basketball coach at East High, while Gabriella is the new Chemistry teacher. They don't get along at first, but soon become friends. Will it become even more?

**Main Pairing****/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, OCxOC

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Normal

**II.**

**Title: **Love Squared

**Sumarry: **Troy and Sharpay are dating, so are Zeke and Gabriella. They've all been the best of friends since forever. But what if Zeke falls for Sharpay, and Troy falls for Gabriella?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troypay to Troyella, Zekella to Zekepay

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Jelsi, RyanXOC

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Normal

**III.**

**Title: **Inside The East High Diaries

**Sumarry: **Take a peek inside deepest thoughts of the East High gang. Read about all their love lives, friendships, and all their problems.

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryartha

**Minor Pairing/s: **None

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Martha

**IV.**

**Title: **Digital Diary

**Sumarry:**No one knows about my blog/journal and I like keeping it that way. But just great! My BFF a.k.a. boy of my dreams finally decides to discover the internet and gets an account! What's a girl to do when the love of her life is so close to finding out how she feels for him? HELP!

**Main Pairing/s:**Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s:**Zekepay, Chaylor

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Gabriella, Troy

**V.**

**Title: **Blind To The Feeling

**Sumarry:**She finally gave up on Troy and he didn't give up on her. But now he's tired of waiting so he gives up. Problem is, she finally realizes how they're meant to be. Is it too late to win him back?

**Main Pairing/s:**Zekepay

**Minor Pairing/s:**Troyella, Chaylor, Ryelsi

**Rating:**K+

**POV/s:**Normal

**VI.**

**Title: **If We Were A Movie

**Sumarry: **Kelsi lives for music and Jason has a passion for both basketball and film making.They never noticed each other until they were paired for a Media Studies project. It's more than a music video, it's a message from the heart.

**Main Pairing/s: **Jelsi

**Minor Pairing/s: **Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Ryelsi

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Normal

**VII.**

**Title: **Too Tangled Up

**Sumarry:**Chad likes Taylor but Taylor likes Troy. Troy likes Gabriella but she hates him and she likes Zeke, though Zeke likes Sharpay. But Sharpay hates Zeke and she likes Chad. Meanwhile, Ryan likes Gabriella but Kelsi likes Ryan while Jason likes her. Can anyone say DRAMA?

**Main Pairing/s:**Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, RyanXOC

**Minor Pairing/s:**Traylor, Zekella, Chadpay, Ryelsi

**Rating:**K+

**POV/s:**Normal

**VIII.**

**Title: **Healing Hearts

**Sumarry:**Taylor is a widowed nurse at the Albuquerque Hospital. She meets a patient, Chad, who is suffering from cancer. When they fall in love, how will Chad's condition affect their relationship?

**Main Pairing/s:**Chaylor

**Minor Pairing/s:**Troyella, Zekepay, Ryelsi

**Rating:**K+

**POV/s:**Normal

**IX.**

**Title: **I'm Tutoring The Subject Of… Love?

**Sumarry:**He needs help in Science to stay on the team, she needs help in basketball to pass P.E. They have to tutor each other but she has the wrong impression of him. When that's set aside, they teach each other a lesson more valuable. Is it in friendship, love or both?

**Main Pairing/s:**Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s:**Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, JasonXOC

**Rating:**K

**POV/s:**Normal

_**I'll be posting another set of story ideas soon. I really hope you guys liked any of these. Please vote for one or two. You can vote again when the next bunch of ideas come out. I'll count the total of votes three weeks after the final set is posted. And believe me, this isn't even half of the ideas I've got.**_

_**Lotza Peace &&& Love,**_

_**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**_

_**a.k.a.**_

_**Sammy **_


	2. Set 2

_**Hey guyz! This is my next batch of story ideas for you…**_

_**Story Ideas – 2**_

**I.**

**Title:** Back To New Mexico

**Sumarry: **After their high school graduation, Gabriella moved again. Troy couldn't move on, did she? Now she's back from New York after college. Did she change or is she still the same?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryartha

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Troy

**II.**

**Title: **Nothing Left

**Sumarry: **They've got bitter and terrible lives, but when they meet a certain girl, she shows them a completely different veiw of their life. Maybe there's hope for them after all. Especially for a certain guy who caught her eye.

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella, Chaylor

**Minor Pairing/s: **Zekepay, Ryelsi

**Rating: **T (for language, alcohol and physical abuse)

**POV/s: **Normal

**III.**

**Title: **Do You Believe In Magic?

**Sumarry: **Troy hates his life more than anyone could ever think. One day he comes across a 'gypsy' woman who performs some sort of spell on him. Things start to turn up for Troy after that, especially because he's met the love of his life. But one problem tore them apart, she was the daughter of the gypsy! She's forbidden to fall in love with him, but why? (Inspired by Sarah590's 'When You Say You Love Me I Know Why I'm Alive')

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryartha

**Rating:**T (for language)

**POV/s: **Normal

**IV.**

**Title: **Operation 'Troyella' Is A Go!

**Sumarry: **-sigh- Troy and Gabriella say their just friends… Yeah right! Everyone knows they're perfect for each other, why can't they get the guts to admit it to each other? Well if neither of them will make the first move, it's up to us to get them together ourselves! It should be easy… Right?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryartha

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Martha

**V.**

**Title: **No Other Way

**Sumarry: **Troy and Gabriella are siblings, but they do the dangerous when they fall in love with each other. Their love is covered by hate and stirrs up big troubles for their family. Their parents die and their friends go against what they feel. But the death of their parents will unravel a secret kept from them. This secret will define their past, present, future and love. Will they survive of fall apart? (Inspired by Philippine teleserye 'Walang Kapalit') 

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi, Jartha

**Rating: **T (for language, murder)

**POV/s: **Normal

**VI.**

**Title: **Wrong Look

**Sumarry: **Gabriella and Isabella are twins. Isabella likes Troy who happens to be Gabriella's boyfriend. In order to break them up, Isabella pretends to be Gabriella and causes trouble. Will Troy end up with the girl he fell for, or the girl who looks like her?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella, Isatroy

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Gabriella, Isabella, Troy

**VII.**

**Title: **Love's Greatest Masterpiece

**Sumarry: **She's an amazig artist, forced to be severely tortured in her life. He's her bully who's got the school kneeling at his feet. With her creativity and his leadership, they could be perfect. But can they set aside their differences first?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyanXOC

**Rating: **T (for physical abuse)

**POV/s:**Gabriella, Troy

_**Well, I guess this is enough for now. If you voted in the first set, you can vote again if you want.**_

_**Lotza Peace &&& Love,**_

_**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**_

_**a.k.a.**_

_**Sammy **_


	3. Set 3

_**Hey guyz! Well, after this set of ideas, I'm gonna start counting your votes on which one you want. I'll post the winning story in two weeks, so you better vote. I've also decided to let you vote for up to 3 stories per set, and if you've got any ideas, I'd love to find out about them! And to all those who are just visitors in the site and don't have an account, you can still vote and give me your ideas. I've enabled the 'anonymous reviewing', so start voting!**_

_**Story Ideas – 3**_

**I.**

**Title:** One Moment In Time

**Sumarry: **They were childhood friends who found each other once again. But an accident leads to her death and he's given one more chance to be with her, though he can't prevent what's going to happen. He's too stubborn and tries, causing everything to go completely out of place. Will she live, or will they be apart… Forever? (Inspired by Philippine teleseye 'Sana Maulit Muli')

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Normal

**II.**

**Title: **Too Much To Handle

**Sumarry: **She's got no more time for him, so they slowly drift apart. He turns to a certain blonde who will do anything to keep him. Can their relationship survive? Or will the blonde get what she wants?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Troypay, Zekepay, Chaylor

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Normal

**III.**

**Title: **Forgotten

**Sumarry: **After getting into a car accident, Gabriella can't remember anything from after or during the night she met Troy. But she remembers her life in San Diego, the city she lived in before going to Albuquerque. Can Troy help her remember everything they've been through? Or will people who want to ruin their relationship, feed her the wrong information and break them apart?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyanXOC, OCXOC

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Normal, Troy, Gabriella

**IV.**

**Title: **A Perfectly Broken Heart

**Sumarry: **Gabriella ahs been hurt too many times, and Troy has always been there to see it happen. Now that her heart's been broken for the last time, she swears not to love again. But Troy loves her so much, how can he gain her trust?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyanXOC

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Normal

**V.**

**Title: **Together We Stand

**Sumarry: **Gabriella and her cousins, Taylor and Sharpay, are the princesses of Albuquerque. They meet Troy, a prince from the neighboring kingdom, who is I search of a wife. All three girls fall for him and want to be his bride. Will one person completely destroy the bond they have? Or will they stay strong?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay

**Minor Pairing/s: **Troypay, Traylor, Ryelsi

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Normal

**VI.**

**Title: **What's Meant To Be

**Sumarry: **Two teenagers meet, and they're from two different worlds. There's only one thing they have in common… A secret passion for singing. What if it will bring them closer? (Inspired by Philippine movie 'I've Fallen For You')

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s: **Normal

**VII.**

**Title: **The Choices We Make

**Sumarry: **Gabriella Montez. Lawyer. She's never done anything wrong in her life. Troy Bolton. Accused drugpusher. And Gabriella's new client. Gabriella's never let her professional and personal life collide, she's also never made a wrong descition. But when love comes in the picture, she has to make a few choices that aren't gonna be easy. Little does she know, that she may just be part of Troy's scheme to get out of prison. But will Troy's emotions get in the way of that?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyanXOC

**Rating: **T

**POV/s:**Normal

**VIII. **

**Title: **I Wish I Wasn't Home

**Sumarry: **Gabriella has to move back to San Diego for a few months. Can she and Troy handle being apart?

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryartha

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s:**Normal

**IX.**

**Title: **Moments Of Love

**Sumarry: **Troy Bolton, the L.A. Lakers' MVP, returns to his hometown, Albuquerque for a visit. A storm and a telephone line leads him back in time to meet the girl of his dreams. But they're decades apart, how can they be? (Inspired by Philippine movie 'Moments Of Love')

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryartha

**Rating: **K+

**POV/s:**Normal

**X.**

**Title: **Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition (HSM Version)

**Sumarry: **12 teenagers; I house; 100 days. Big brother is moving across the globe to see if anyone can take this challenge. With all the tasks thrown at them, will 'Kuya' drive them off the wall? Or will he help some romances bloom? But they've gotta remember, this is a competition. Who will make it in the big four? Who will be the big winner? (Inspired by the number one reality show in the Philippines 'Pinoy Big Brother')

**Main Pairing/s: **Troyella

**Minor Pairing/s: **Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryartha, OCXOC

**Rating: **T

**POV/s:**Normal (Inside and outside world)

_**Lotza Peace &&& Love,**_

_**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**_

_**a.k.a.**_

_**Sammy**_


End file.
